The present invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more specifically increasing the throughput of digital data transmission over terrestrial networks.
Data transmission over terrestrial networks is largely limited by the throughput of network interface devices and modems. The transmission of large files, such as graphics and audio files over the network involves the transmission of large amounts of data. With the advent of the World Wide Web, much data transmission over the Internet involves the transfer of large complex files that negatively impact the throughput of existing network systems. In certain cases, the latencies associated with network activity can be significant.
Although satellite communications and various wireless media are becoming more widely used for computer network systems, a large majority of network traffic is transmitted over hard-wired land lines, such as terrestrial telephone lines. Various compression algorithms have been developed to increase the bandwidth of such terrestrial media. Many of these solutions, however, are close reaching their theoretical maximum advantage due to physical limitations associated with these landlines (such as transmission effects in analog phone lines).
Other such solutions often require a modification of the protocol underlying the transmission system. Communication over the popular World Wide Web and the Internet relies upon the well-established TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet protocol) convention. Compression and data transmission techniques that require modification or extension of such protocols often involve widespread programming or implementation requirements. Such requirements often result in solutions that are not readily acceptable or that entail high cost and time requirements.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to increase the transmission rate of data transfers over terrestrial computer networks.
It is a further object of embodiments of the present invention to increase the bandwidth of present computer networks without changing the protocol integrity or base connection speed of the original transport medium.
It is yet a further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a system for increasing the bandwidth of data transmission over the Internet through resident client-side and server-side software that utilizes the Internet protocol layer.
A system for increasing the transmission rate between client and server computers over a network is described. In one embodiment of the present invention, data is transmitted between receiving and transmitting computers as data indexes of synchronized dynamic tables located in the memory of the receiving and transmitting computers. The data structure can be any digital data in binary form. The dynamic tables are represented as a rotating matrix in the form of a ribbon with data entries that contain arrays of binary digits. The conversion process between the location of data and the data itself can be visualized as using a line passing across the plane of the ribbon. A block of data is represented by one or more sets of two points on the surface of the plane (vectors). Each pair of points defines a line passing through the plane from which a memory ribbon seizure can be derived from one plane (slice) or portion of a plane in the ribbon. The coordinates of the points on the ribbon are not saved directly, but are stored relative to the last set of points on the plane. Different vectors may represent differing amounts of data depending on where the line passes through the plane. The hyperbola model is the focus of a point whose difference in distances from two fixed points, or foci, is constant.
The receiving computer and the transmitting computer both contain identical copies of the rotating array matrix. Rotation of the ribbons is synchronized for data transmission.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from detailed description that follows.